Before and After
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: Before there was the pumpkin king there was 8 year old Jack. This story tells of their human lives and how they died to become what we know today. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Jack opened his eyes to a gleaming light. He squinted and looked up at his bedside clock. 8:36. He forced himself out of bed and slipped on an old pair of jeans and a faded black shirt. He walked to the dirty window sile and looked down the front of the orpanage. Their "mother", as they liked to call her, was sweeping the front steps. He blew his hair out of the front of his face and closed the window. His gaze fell to his lazy roomate.

Derek Oogie layed face on pillow, drool falling and snoring to the heavens. Perfect, Jack thought to himself. He turned to his bed, kneeled and searched the bottom. He pulled out a thick black box. He opened it and pulled out a huge, black, plastic spider. He also grabbed a bottle of white elmers glue. He opened the glue cap and started putting long white strips of glue all over Derek and the sheet covers. He then placed the fake spider right in front of Dereks face. He put the box away and walked to the door. He grabbed the knob, placed himself on the outside of his room and slammed the door as hard as he could. The sound echoed through out the building. Then a deafning scream peirced the air. Jack laughed and ran down to the open kitchen door.

Their "mother" was stomping up the stairs. He ran to the fridge and grabbed a slice of pumpkin pie. Then the phone rang. Their "mother" skipped down the stairs and answered. Jack listened.

"Oh wonderful...yes.... yes, I do, his name is Jack Neverington, He's 8 years old and has jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes..... yes.... he has a wonderful personality.... yes he's availiable today... 5:30 that's fine.... ok.... thank you. Good bye."

She turned to Jack who had just eaten the last of his pie. "Hear that? Your having an interview at 5:30," she smiled, "Soon you won't have to bother Derek with your tricks. Oh! Happy Birthday and as for your present, you get to go out for Halloween this year."

A smiled dawned on his face as she kissed him on top of his head. "Oh! And you can bring one friend with you."

"Thanks." said Jack.

She almost melted at his beautiful tone. She nodded and went upstairs. Jack headed for the lounging room. When he stepped in the room, his eyes fell on a girl with red hair. She was sitting in the corner reading a book. He walked up to her. "Hey."

She looked up. She had the most beautiful eyes. "Hello."

"So what are you reading?"

"Ripley's Believe it or Not."

"Want to go trick or treating with me?"

"What?" she said, startled by the sudden question.

"It's my birthday."

"Oh!" They had only known each other for less then a year.

"So what do you say Sally?"

"I'd love too! We've never celebrated Halloween before."

"Or any other holiday for that matter." They smiled at each other. "I've got some spare money lets go get our costumes."

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------  
More to come  
Please comment


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5:30 and Jack was arranging his cosrume for later that night. "Jack!" his "mother" called, "They're here!"

Jack put his costume underneath his sheet as for Derek not to see and ran down stairs. At the foot of the satirs stood a man with long messy hair and a woman with sad eyes.

"Mother" held out her hand to Jack, "Don't be shy." Jack and the couple entered into another room for thier interview. "I'll leave you three alone then." And she closed the door behind her. Once they heard her footsteps fade away, they sat down in nearby arm chairs.

"So Jack is it?"

He nodded.

"Like to work?"

He shook his head.

"Well that's too bad," said the man. He reached into his left jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. "We'll pay you to be our stage worker."

"What?"

"We're going to adopt you for the fraction of the cost for a professional." Jack was speechless. "If you don't agree it will be the end of your short little life." Tears started to form. "Pull yourself together boy," he ordered. Jack held back his sadness and anger. "Now go gather your stuff." He opened the door and exclaimed to "mother" that he was going to adopt Jack. The perfect child.

Jack ran up the stairs without glancing at "mother". He opened the door to see Derek holding a bat. "You shouldn't have done that to me this morning." Dereks tree dark hair sticking up on all sides.

"Derek I have no time for this."

"Wrong. You have all the time in the world."

Jacked ducked as he swung the bat at his head. "It was just a trick!" yelled Jack.

"Well you know how much I hate getting scared!" He swung his bat again, "I'll show you what it's really like to get scared!" Jack ran out the door and sprinted down the stairs, Derek on his tail.

He weaved around all the other kids and past his adopters. He headed for the front door.

"Hey!" the man yelled, "We signed the papers you belong to us now!" The man pushed Derek to the side.

"Hey bitch! You have no right to push me like that!" The man reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a silver pistol. He pointed it at Dereks head.

"No!!" screamed "mother". The man turned to her and fired.

Her body fell hard to the ground. The man then grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and told the woman it was time to make thier getaway. Jack searched for Sally with his eyes. He spotted her hiding behind a table.

"What you looking at boy?" He turned to see Sally.

"Run!" yelled Jack and she sprinted out the door.

"Damn it boy!" He dropped Jack and headed for the door. Jack grabbed Dereks bat and swung it at the back of the mans head. The man fell to his knees.

Jack ran out the door and searched for Sally. She was at the end of the block staring back at him with tears in her eyes. Then something slammed into the back of Jacks head and the world faded away.

-----------------------------------  
That's not All!  
Please care to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Many years later, Jack Neverington worked in the back of stages. No matter how many times he tried to escape they always managed to bring him back. He tried everything and he had given up.

He was eighteen and still living in the same dump. The concert was still inplay but almost over. Jack went to thier dressing rooms to make sure everything was set. Cups of water and liquior in every room. Rag towel, footstools, make up and a clean dresser. He left the dressing room and headed for his own sancurary.

His room was small but comfortable. It was made form acceccories and items he had found on his own. He rarely got paid. Ever since that inccident when he was eight, the man never trusted him. He never knew what the mans name was, only that he played in a band called the 'Hot Dogs of London'. Most of thier music was pretty much crap, thought Jack, and yet screaming fans keep running for them.

Most of the time, he wondered what it would be like to on be on top of a stage and sometimes his mind would drift to the girl red hair. He wondered what had become of dear Sally. Wondered if she would ever remember him. He sighed. He heard cheers from the final encore and knew they would be leaving soon.

He walked out and followed the other stage workers to the stage. The front lights were blinding. He could hear the fans screaming and cheering as they exited the area. Jack put up some equipment but lingered back a bit. Once everyone had left, he was alone. He had a few minutes before they departed. A man, probubly a fan (thought Jack), staggered inside the room.

"Encore!" he yelled.

Jack looked toward him and stared. The mans eyes popped out in fear and he ran to the exit. Once he was sure that nobody else was coming around, he touched the microphone lightly. Nobody heard.

He made a noise to clear his throat. It echoed through out the large room. Nobody heard. He gently placed his fingers on the microphone head and lifted it off its stand. Three woman then entered the room. They were maids and he knew them well.

"Good Evening ladies."

"Good evening Jack," they called back. He saw them all the time and wasn't the least embarssed. He then started to sing:

"There are few who deny at what I do. I am the best.  
For my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to  
surprises in the moon lite night, I excel without ever even trying.  
With the slightest bit of effort of my ghost like charm,  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek! With  
a wave of my hand and a well placed moan I have swept  
the very bravest off thier feet!"

He stopped and the maids clapped for him. He smiled, then a fourth maid entered the room. She had vivid red hair.

----------------------------------------  
And there is always more to come  
So please comment thx


	4. Chapter 4

Jack couldn't tell what she looked like but she reminded him of so much pain. He took a deep breath and started to sing. Not for the maids but for himself:

"Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow. There's something out there far from my home. A longing that I've never known..."

He stopped, walked to the edge of the stage and sat down. He started wiping the tears from his eyes. The maids continued to clean but the forth one could not take her eyes off the sad tall man. She hesitated but strolled over to the man on stage. "Excuse me," she said softly, "I can't help to wonder if you're okay."

His red eyes looked up to her. Her eyes so familiar. "Have we... have we met before?" he asked her.

She studied him for a moment then whispered, "Maybe..."

"Is your name..." he paused, "never mind."

"No please tell me," she urged.

He took a deep breath. "Is your name Sally?"

She hesitated.

"No, my name is Shier."

He sighed. He got to his feet and walked back toward the stage door.

"Wait!" she called but he didn't stop. He was glad it wasn't her. He wasn't ready, not yet. He opened the door to come face to face with the man who started it all.

"What were you doing out there boy?" he hissed.

"I was singing."

"Well sing in the bathroom and not on my stage ever again!"

"Yes sir."

"Now get your crap and get in the truck. Once we're there, sign in for us for a first class suite hotel room." Jack nodded and did as he was told. Once they had arrived at the Inn, Jack jumped out of the truck and went to the front desk.

Without looking up he asked for a suite hotel room.

"Yes sir. How many?" the voice asked.

"Three."

"Okay." It was a woman's voice. So beautiful, he thought. He looked up to see her face. She had crimson red hair matched with ruby red lips and smooth snow light skin. His eyes widened. She hadn't noticed him yet.

She took three keys and tore off the receipt from the machine. "Credit?" she asked.

"Yes..." he replied weakly. She typed something one the machine, tore another paper off it and handed it to Jack with a pen.

"Please sign here." she pointed. He grasped the pen and glanced at the paper. He wrote his name on it and slowly handed it to her. She carelessly grabbed the receipt and looked at the signature.

"No..." she breathed, "It can't be..."

--------  
sorry it took me some time to update this story but from recent request I will finish it  
Enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Jack leaned against the counter of the desk. She stood so still she could have been stone. Jack tried to speak but his mouth was dry. She finally leaned forward and whispered, "The orphan Jack?" "Yes, the one that was taken away." he answered. "Jack." a smile spread across her fragile face.

She made a move as to go around the desk to him but he quickly put up his hand to her. "Not here." he whispered hurrily. She sat herself back in her seat as the 'Hot Dogs of London' entered the lobby. She handed the keys to Jack and he gave them to his owners. They snatched them up and were in the elevators without a glance back.

Jack turned back to the girl at the desk. He quickly walked toward her and whispered, "I'm supposed to be unpacking. Can I meet you here again at midnight?" "I'll be there." she answered. Jack smiled a wide grin. He turned around and disappeared out the lobby door. Jack breathed in the fresh air and screamed a silent, "Yes!"

_Later..._

Jack slipped through the lobby door as quietly as he could. The lobby was dark except for a dim light at the reception desk. Jack crept to the desk on his tiptoes listening very carefully. When he reached the destination, he leaned on the edge then let out a deep breath. He heard hurried footsteps to his right. He turned and two arms were flung around his waist.

"Oh my god. I've missed you so much." she whispered. He in return put his long boney arms around her. "Me too." She pulled away and grasped his hand, "Come." He could make out her dark outline as she moved him toward the lobby door. Once they were outside, he had a perfect view of her face from the moonlight. Her skin shined from the lumination.

She looked to him and he breathed her name, "Sally." She put a soft hand to his face. "You've changed so much Jack." "How are you?" He studied the black dress that she wore. "I'm doing fine... I got adopted and received a job at this hotel. Even went to school." He smiled and placed her hand on his cheek again. "Jack I'm almost afraid to ask about you." She saw his eyes glimmer.

"I've been here," he nodded to the band truck, "Yes my life wasn't as fortunate as yours. I really shouldn't tell." "Well, that would explain how skinny you've become." She poked his stomach. "Your beautiful." he said after a moment. She blushed, "Thank you." "Can we go somewhere?" "Yes lets." They moved in one motion and made their way across the street.

~~~~~  
The figure from the window looked down on them as they disappeared around the corner. He took another swing of wine and turned to the door. He snatched up his coat and pocket gun as he exited the dark hotel room.

-  
To be more…..


	6. Chapter 6

"So where do you want to go?" Sally asked briskly.

Jack slipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Where ever you want to go I suppose."

Sally stared at her feet as they walked down the sidewalk. "Have you been in London all this time?" she asked.

"No," he said simply, "I've been everywhere. France, Spain, almost everywhere in Europe. These idiots are still being chased by fans."

They stopped at an intersection and waited for traffic to clear. Sally took the time to look at Jack's face. He had deep dark shadows under his eyes and a long scar ran down his neck from his left ear. Jack saw her studying him. He cleared his throat and nodded forward. Traffic was cleared. They walked in silence for a moment then she asked, "How long has it been since you came to London?"

He scrunched up his face in thought. "About ten years but every now and then we would stop by and get supplies or something to eat."

"Wait, you haven't been here since you where eight?"

"Only for pit stops."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"No, no don't be. I've seen most of Europe now. I just... wish there was something more." As they continued walking, bright lights gleamed from the building ahead.

Sally sighed. "Don't make eye contact with anyone."

"Why?"

"They'll try to invite you in for a gamble."

Jack looked up at the sign above which read _Snake Eyes_. Next to the words were two huge blocks of dice. Jack couldn't help it but to let his eyes wonder on the colorful building. He then spotted a broad man. His blond hair was slicked back and he wore a suit in royal purple. He looked up and saw Jacks stare.

"Jack..," Sally whispered. He turned away. The man spit and made his way to Jack and Sally. Sally looked back. "Oh gosh we attracted one."

Jack turned to see the purple suited man following them. She started walking faster just then three teenagers blocked thier way. Jack and Sally stopped and turned around. The man in purple gave them a big smile.

"Hey there!" he said cheerfully.

Sally gave a weak smile and Jack plainly stared.

"You are...?" Jack started.

"I'm the owner of that big flashy building over there and those three work for me. I saw you walk by. You must not be very wealthy."

"You're right we aren't, so we have to go now," said Sally with a smile.

"No, no please. I'll give you a tour. I'm honored to have such guests in casino."

*******  
Hope you enjoyed this most recent chapter  
more to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Sally unwillingly followed the man up the steps to his casino. "You guys late outers?" he asked them.

"Not particularly," said Jack. They entered the building to emerge into a lounging room. To the right was a long hallway leading into some kind of food bar, to their left was a restroom.

"Ahead of you is the way to the gambling tables and machines," the man said proudly.

Jack merely nodded. "Come, come," the man pushed them ahead.

The lights above the tables were bright with color. The man led them to a table in the far back. "Sit, sit," he said hurrily. The man sat himself across Jack and Sally. He snapped his fingers for a waiter. "What would you two like?"

"Oh we don't want anything thanks," answered Sally.

"Oh no, I insist."

"She said no thanks," said Jack.

The man lifted an eyebrow. He waved the waiter away and asked, "Who are you two?"

"If only we knew who you are," Jack retorted, leaning slightly forward.

"I'm Derek Oogie owner of Snake Eyes."

"Oogie?" Sally and Jack looked to each other.

"Orphan Oogie?" Sally asked quietly.

Derek narrowed his eyes, "Do I know you?"

"Unfortunately," Jack buried his face in his hands.

"It's me, Sally and Jack," she waved her hand to him.

"Nerverington?"

"Oh great. He remembers," sighed Jack.

"Jack," Derek grinned, "We didn't finish our last squabble."

"Oh come on. We're adults, Oogie."

"Don't matter. You got away from your little game."

"I fail to see how this is my fault."

"Actually, your disappearance was the best thing that ever happened to me. I became a millionaire, and what of you Jack? Or how 'bout you Sally?"

Neither of them answered.

Derek shook his head, "That's a shame." He snapped his fingers twice and a waiter ran to him. The waiter was suddenly pushed aside by the same three punk teenagers. "That's _really_ a shame." The middle one looked to his comrades, He ruffled his spiky red hair and with a grin pulled out a silver pistol.

-  
More to come on this adventure XD  
ok not really an adventure but yeah more underway


	8. Chapter 8

Jack quickly stood up from his chair as did Sally. "Derek!" shrieked Sally, "Why?"

He leaned forward on the table. "This," he nodded to the three behind him, "Is another reason on how I got rich."

"Murder," Jack said darkly.

"Oh no Jack. I see it as the survival of the fittest," he chuckled, "And the smartest."

Sally could sense the pulse of anger coming from Jack.

Derek dug into his pocket and pulled out a gold watch. "Hmmm..." he smiled, "I got time."

Jack lightly put his hand on Sallys arm.

"Lock, Shock, Barrel... finish them off."

Jack quickly put his hand underneath the table and flipped it upward. Jack then pulled Sally to the hallway.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they ran.

"Away from here!"

Jack burst through the doors of the casino as Sally followed. He could hear the laughter of the three teens behind them, along with Derek rooting them on. They turned down the road of which they came and Sally saw something in the corner of her eye.

She grabbed Jacks jacket sleeve, "Jack look!" she pointed.

He turned his head to see a man, but not just any bystander but his captor. "Oh shit..." The man staggered toward them, holding his six shot revolver. Jack put up his hands, "Take it easy."

"This is the last time you escape from me! You bastard!"

"Jack..." Sally whispered.

She could see the teens and Derek hurrying toward them. She panicked, "What do we do?"

"Oh my God..." he breathed.

The drunk man lifted his gun in front of him and pulled the trigger. Jack and Sally immediately ducked, falling to the ground. Jack looked behind him to see what the bullet had collided with. A body was laying in the middle of the road, only two teenagers were left standing. "Shock!" yelled the short plump teen. He bent down on his knees to check the black haired girl.

The man shot again missing Jack by inches. Jack grabbed Sally's wrist and pulled her up. They began running back in Dereks direction.

"Get them!" yelled Derek Oogie.

Another bullet was shot and Sally heard from behind her, "Barrel!" Once they had rounded the corner at the end of the street, Jack ran up to the nearest building.

"They're going to think we went upstairs," said Jack, "So we'll go downstairs."

Sally made a worried look, "Are you sure?"

Jack swung open the basement door and walked inside. Just as Sally made to follow him inside someone put an arm around her neck. She gasped.

"Sally!" yelled Jack. Derek stepped in between them and kicked Jack back inside the room. He fell to the floor with a grunt.

"I would say it was nice knowing you but it wasn't," smirked Derek and slammed the door shut, blocking it with a chair.

Jack began to slam his fists against it. "No! Sally!"

Sally winced as she heard her named being called. The red haired boy continued to back her out of the building. Once they were all out, Oogie sparked a match and threw a tree branch inside the doorway. He lit it on fire. "Jack!" she screamed.

-  
Suspense!  
It's not over yet folks


End file.
